6-day run
A 6-day run is where a player completes the main game of Pikmin in 6 days. This means all 30 ship parts must be collected in 6 days. It is recommended that the 6-day run is combined with the zero-death run to avoid unnecessary time lost to grow any Pikmin. Pikmin 1 Route Edit Day 1: Impact Site *Discover Red Pikmin and collect the Main Engine. Day 2: Forest of Hope *Grow more Red Pikmin, so that you have at least 77 total *Discover Yellow Pikmin, and raise 15 of them *Defeat the Burrowing Snagret and collect the Geiger Counter *Collect Eternal Fuel Dynamo *Collect Nova Blaster *Collect Extraordinary Bolt *Collect Whimsical Radar *Collect Radiation Canopy (without defeating the Armored Cannon Beetle) *Collect Sagittarius *Collect Shock Absorber Day 3: Forest Navel *Collect the Gravity Jumper. *Collect the Omega Stabilizer. *Defeat the Breadbug and collect the Space Float *Defeat the Beady Long legs and collect the Guard Satellite *Collect the Automatic Gear. *Discover Blue Pikmin, and raise at least 40 of them *Collect the Analog Computer *Collect the Libra *Collect the Anti-Dioxin Filter *Collect the Ionum Jet #1 Day 4: Impact Site *Collect Positron Generator *Raise 50 more blues *Raise more pikmin (optional) Day 5: Distant Spring *Collect the Interstellar Radio. *Collect the Massage Machine *Collect the Pilot's Seat *Collect the Gluon Drive *Collect the Zirconium Rotor *Collect the UV Lamp *Collect the Bowsprit *Collect the Chronos Reactor (using the bulbear glitch) *Collect the Ionum Jet #2 *Collect the Repair-Type Bolt Day 6: Final Trial *Defeat Emperor Bulblax and collect the Secret Safe. Originally, the 9-day run was thought of as the minimum amount of time that the player could complete the main game of Pikmin in. The Forest of Hope, the Forest Navel, and the Distant Spring were all completed in 2 days each in the 9 day run. With the passing of time, however, one day runs were discovered to be possible for each of these three areas. Firstly, a one day run of the Distant Spring was discovered, opening up the possibility of an 8-day run. Then, a one day run of the Forest Navel was discovered, allowing for a 7-day run. And finally, a one day run of the Forest of Hope was discovered, making the 6 day run possible. (Originally, there had been a way to complete the Forest of Hope in one day before this discovery, but the player had to raise more reds at the Impact Site first). These one day runs can be performed consecutively if done correctly. 6 days is the lowest amount of time that the main game of Pikmin can ever be completed in. Two days must be spent at the Impact Site, and at least one day has to be spent in each other area. This has happened with the discovery of the 6 day run; therefore, Pikmin has been cleared with all 30 ship parts in the lowest amount of time ever feasible. A 5 day Any% run of Pikmin could theoretically be possible, considering the Final Trial's only ship part is not required. However, the player would have to wait until day thirty to actually achieve the ending, meaning that the 6 day run is still the shortest possible Any% run. Category:Challenge runs